cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusionette
Overview Fusionette is an energy/energy blaster. Faction of Paragon Heroine and Pet class. First name is Annette. Heroes can find her on the following missions: * Help find Fusionette from Jim Temblor (Levels 15-19) * Keep Fusionette from getting killed from Jim Temblor (Levels 15-19) Heroes and Villains can also find her on the following missions as a member of Vanguard Shield: * Fend off Rikti Raid mission from Levantera (Levels 35-50), as a Hero (with Pet-class HP) and an Ally. * Defend the Base! mission from Levantera (Levels 35-50), as a Pet (with Pet-class HP) and an Ally. * Help with Conference Security mission from Serpent Drummer (Levels 40-50), as a NPC. * Strike Wargod Hro'Dtohz mission from Serpent Drummer (Levels 40-50), as a Hero (with Pet-class HP) and an Ally. * Stop Hro'Dtohz and save the world from The Dark Watcher (Levels 45-50), as a Hero (with Pet-class HP) and an Ally. Background When encountered in the Faultline missions: Fusionette is one of the Nuclear 90; 90 children from around the world all born in one year with an unusual mutation that gives them natural magnetic nuclear fusion reactors for hearts, and the ability to channel energy from their internal reactor for a variety of super powers. Like many of the Nuclear 90, Fusionette has decided to use her powers for the betterment of mankind as a hero. She's focused on her energy blasts and has recently developed the power of flight. When encountered in Rikti War Zone missions: Fusionette is one of the Nuclear 90; 90 children from around the world all born in one year with an unusual mutation that gives them natural magnetic nuclear fusion reactors for hearts, and the ability to channel energy from their internal reactor for a variety of super powers. Like many of the Nuclear 90, Fusionette has decided to use her powers for the betterment of mankind as a hero. She has recently joined the Vanguard along with her boyfriend Faultline in order to help fight the Rikti. Dialogue From Jim Temblor: Help find Fusionette Once free: Jimmy sent you, didn't he? I kinda got in over my head. At the mission exit: I need to tell Jimmy what I found out! From Jim Temblor: Keep Fusionette from getting killed Fusionette: I can't believe I got caught again. AGAIN! During the Rikti War Zone story arc: Fusionette: Just you wait 'till my build-up recharges! Fusionette: Where's Hero Name? I was only taking a second to check my salvage! Fusionette: Don't look at me like that! Fusionette: We had to be in on this one! Fusionette: At least you're here to fight and not stare at my... Fusionette: HEY! EYES UP HERE, PAL! From Levantera: Fend off Rikti Raid Fusionette: Jimmy's never gonna let me live this down. Rikti Minion: Enemy escape: Impossible. (aggroed) Fusionette: Sweet! Back-up! Chief Soldier: Repulse: Attack! Once free: It's always nice to have help! Let's go! If refound: Let's go get'em! From Levantera: Defend the base! Once free: We have to stop meeting like this, people will talk. If lost: Character? Did I lose you? If refound: Let's go get'em! From Serpent Drummer: Help with Conference Security The following can be overheard if you just wait in the room for a bit: Fusionette: No, I will NOT. Didn't your mama teach you any manners? Honestly. HEY! EYES UP HERE. Fusionette: Character! Fusionette: Oh, look! It's Character! And over there is my BOYFRIEND, the one who controls EARTHQUAKES. And if you talk to her directly: Fusionette: It's my strong and highly capable yet highly twitchy relative Character! Sorry, guys, family beckons! Powers Category:NPC Allies